Verlorene
by Arionyxle
Summary: Sepuluh tahun silam, malam itu kau berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku masih ingat hal itu sampai sekarang. Tapi kau? Bahkan namaku saja kau tak sudi mengingatnya. AU. Rate-M for lemon and gore. Full warning inside!


Kau buatkan aku setangkup perahu cinta. Kau biarkan aku untuk menaikinya. Namun, kau sendiri acuh saat aku tak sanggup mendayungnya.

Cintakah, kau? Atau justru kau hanya ingin melihat aku tenggelam dalam air mata yang kuperas sendiri dari kain kepedihan?

Cukup. Perasaan ini berubah, kau yang meminta. Demi Tuhan, demi segala amora yang pernah kucecap, bersama kau, pria yang pernah menjeratku dalam pesona dunia. Sosok yang tak kunjung membuatku tahu, mengapa aku harus begitu mengagumimu!

* * *

><p><strong>Standard Disclaimer Applied<strong>

**Warning**_  
><em>_Alternate Universe, Out of Characters__, __**rated M for all mature contents**__: __bloods__, violences and __**sex **__scene._

**_._**

**_._**

_Proudly Present_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>V E R <strong>L O R** E N E  
><strong>Arionyxle

* * *

><p>Bersama saksi bisu dinding-dinding yang tak dapat melihat ini, bersama jendela-jendela kaca yang sungguhpun tak dapat berbicara. Kuraup manis dunia tanpa menghiraukan amarah Tuhan yang akan kuterima nanti di neraka sana. Entah, apa yang kulakukan sekarang... aku hanya menuruti kehendak hati yang mungkin aku sendiri ingin menolaknya. Apa daya, goda setan berbicara.<p>

"A—Aaah... Uh! Nhhh... pelan se-sedikit… N—Nghhh... Aaargh!" kulantunkan erangan syahdu dari perbuatan nakalnya padaku, aku menikmatinya... begitupun kurasa dirinya. "Nghhh... A—Aaah... Hmmphh... Nghhh... a-aku suka, Saso-kun."

Pemuda itu berpeluh nafsu birahi, pakaian yang sudah terasing dari tubuhnya sempurna memamerkan eksotisme perawakan kekarnya. Air-air asin tercucur dari pori-pori kulit mulusnya, menimpa kulitku yang tengah berada tepat di bawah tubuhnya.

Aku, yang kini sudah terbuai kharismanya, tak sedikitpun ingin melepaskan pemuda itu yang sudah kumiliki.

Grekkk! Grekkk!

Ranjang ini bergenjot-genjot cepat seiring permainan pemuda itu yang juga semakin liar. Kejantanannya yang sudah tenggelam sempurna pada kubangan 'haram' milikku, semakin dibiarkannya bergerak tak kenal ritme.

"A—Aaargh! Nhhh... Nghhh... Hoshhh... Hoshhh... Aaaaargh!" jeritku tatkala rudal kebanggaannya menghantam keras selaput keperawananku. Sakit. Perih rasanya tak bisa kurangkai dengan keduapuluhenam huruf alpabeta. Kurasakan sesuatu yang robek dari sana. "A—Aaaaargh! Sas-hmmpphppp—" dia langsung saja mengunci mulutku yang tak bisa diam dengan permainanan bibirnya.

Kuremas pundak pemuda itu saking kurasakan nyeri ini yang tak terkata. Di samping itu, aku teramat menikmati susuran liar lidah pemuda itu di dalam mulutku, aku pun berusaha mengimbanginya.

Kugigit kecil lidahnya dengan kedua _dentum_ atas dan bawahku, ia tampak terjingkat sejenak. Otomatis permainan lidahnya berhenti dan mendadak diikuti gerak selangkangan pahanya yang berhenti pula. Saat itu, langsung saja kuaksikan lidahku bermain-main nakal dengan apeksnya yang sudah kukunci rapat tadi.

Kutatap mata kelabunya lekat, dalam hitungan sepersekian detik kedua pasang mata saling bertemu. Mataku dan matanya. Mata yang sedang tenggelam dalam dosa paling terkutuk di dunia.

Mata abu-abu itu terbuka lebih lebar saat ia berhasil membaca mataku yang menginginkan suatu permainan lebih darinya.

Pemuda itu langsung saja mengubah posisiku yang sedari tadi terlentang mengangkang dengan memosisikanku pada posisi terduduk di atas paha miliknya. Aku sedikit kehilangan gravitasi, manakala pemuda itu memindahkanku dengan kasar ke posisi yang baru ini.

Kulepaskan gigitan _dentum-_ku pada pusat lidahnya, memberikannya ruang agar bisa bernapas lebih bebas. Terasa kedua telapak tangannya memegang kedua sisi bokongku yang terekspos bebas.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... N—Nghhh... Aaaaah...," ia menaik-turunkan tubuhku dengan memanfaatkan bokongku sebagai tumpuannya. Kali ini aku merasa tak lagi berada dalam lakon pasif seorang wanita dalam bercinta. "Nghhh... Aaah... A—Aaargh!"

Aku sudah terbawa dalam sensasi baru ini. Sekarang, kucoba menggerakkan sendiri bokongku, turun-naik, turun-naik, dan begitu seterusnya. Pemuda itu menggeliat-geliat kenikmatan dengan aksi yang tak pernah sedikitpun terpikir olehku ini.

"A—Aaaahhh...," hanya desahan manja yang bisa kusuarakan bersama permainan ini. Kuremas-remas rambut merah pemuda itu, tak peduli seberapa kasarnya aku melakukan hal tersebut. Setidaknya, ia tak merasa keberatan.

Pemuda itu juga tak kalah lihai mengecup serta memilin-milin puncak kedua bukit kembarku. Ya, tindakannya itu sedikit membuatku kegelian sekaligus kenikmatan.

"A—Aaaahh, Sa-Sakura... aku ingin... Aaaaargh!" pemuda itu tak berhasil meneruskan ucapannya, karena apa yang dimaksudnya telah mendahului ucapannya tersebut. Orgasme.

Beberapa saat, kurasakan sesuatu cairan yang kental menyembur cepat ke daerah keperawananku, hangat memenuhi dinding-dinding kesucianku... ah, tidak, saat ini tempat tersebut sudah tak suci lagi.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejang saat dirasakannya bahwa ia telah mencapai klimaks permainan ini. Tak ada yang aneh, karena aku pun merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa manakala semburan itu menyirami area terlarangku. Bahkan, saking terlalu banyak, cairan itu pelan mengalir keluar dari tempat tampungannya menjejaki sepasang paha putihku.

"Hoshh... Hoshh!" kami berdua sangat merasa kelelahan.

BRUUUGGGH!

Ranjang bergoyang, kami tumbang. Kukembangkan senyum termanisku pada pemuda bernama Sasori itu, begitupun ia membalasnya kemudian. Kurasa pemuda itu puas dengan pelayanan yang kulakukan barusan padanya.

Aku bukan pelacur murahan yang bisa seenaknya saja tidur dengan pria, aku hanya ingin melakukan kegiatan biologis ini dengan pria yang benar-benar kucintai. Catat itu!

"Aku mencintaimu, Saso-kun," ucapku seraya memunggunginya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah dengan liarnya muncul di sepasang pipiku.

Dia memelukku lekas, dilingkarinya ramping pinggangku oleh lengan kanannya. Segera, ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua yang tengah tak berpakaian ini. Dikecupnya lembut tengkukku oleh bibir yang biasa kulumat itu. "Bunuh aku, kalau sudah tak mencintaimu, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

Awan-awan bercorak kelam memayungi mahalara hatiku yang berkubang lumpur kehancuran. Kuintip kilat-kilat menyambar liar dari jendela rumah kecilku. Sekian lama, kutelan bulat-bulat aib yang menggerogoti setiap detik tarikan napasku, sendiri.

Kau ke mana, Sasori?

Kau tinggalkan aku setelah kau renggut kesucianku yang sudah kurelakan padamu. Kau lenyap bagai ditelan perut bumi. Aku yang menanggung malu, muncul ke permukaan bersama benih yang kau tanam di dalam rahimku yang tak kuinginkan.

Ke mana kau sembunyikan wajahmu yang kerap tersenyum meyakinkanku?

Sedekade sudah kulalui detik-detik waktu, menunggumu bersama pengharapan besar. Tapi, tidak. Kau sama sekali tak memedulikan, bahkan di saat aku melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki hasil dari hubungan keji kita malam itu. Kau tak menampakkan batang hidungmu.

Kau tahu? Bagaimana aku dihina, diperolok orang-orang karena melahirkan anak tanpa ayah? Seberapa aku tersiksa dengan semua ini. Kau tak datang, bahkan untuk sekadar menghapus air mataku.

Sampai... kuterima keputusan kedua orang tuaku untuk mengasingkanku ke kota kecil Kakunodate ini. Bersama buah hatiku, buah hatimu, buah hati kita.

Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?

"Bunda, aku lapar," kudengar rengek bocah kecil itu dari arah meja makan yang sebenarnya sepi dari makanan apapun. Aku sedikit terkesiap dari lamunanku di dekat kaca jendela.

Ya, aku juga lapar. Sangat lapar.

Kuhampiri anak itu. Kusandarkan kepalanya pada perutku. Kuelus-elus lembut rambut berwarna merahnya. Dia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, sampai ke warna rambut serta mata hijaunya yang serupa denganku.

"Nanti kita beli, ya? Untuk malam ini kita minum saja," hatiku sakit saat dengan terpaksa aku harus mengucapkan perkataan itu, terlebih pada anakku yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

Kulihat bocah itu merengut kecewa. "Tapi, aku belum makan dari pagi," ucapnya terdengar nelangsa di telingaku.

Maafkan, Ibu! Dengan pekerjaan sebagai tukang jahit rumahan, setiap hari kuhidupi anakku dengan kesengsaraan. Sampai-sampai seperti sekarang ini, aku tak mempunyai uang, sepeserpun.

Grauuukk!

Kudengar suara perut anakku yang meminta diisi menyapa namaku. Sedikit kuhela napas, mencari cara untuk mendapatkan secuil makanan.

"Kau tunggu di rumah, sementara Ibu pergi ke luar sebentar mencari makanan, ya?" titahku pada bocah itu. Ia lekas mengangguk, menyetujui ucapanku. Segera kutinggalkan bocah itu. "Jangan lupa kunci pintu, Sasura!" teriakku yang sudah berada di luar pintu.

Seketika hujaman gerimis kecil-kecil menimpa tubuhku yang sama kelaparan. Kujadikan telapak tanganku sebagai payung seadanya. Aku berlari menyusuri trotoar jalanan yang memang sudah sepi, tak heran, ini tengah malam.

Tak ada kehidupan kota kala malam datang, hanya terlihat beberapa gelintir orang yang baru pulang dari _club_ malam.

Mataku tiba-tiba terarah pada sebuah tempat sampah yang berada di sebelah _club_ malam itu. Tempat itu tampak kotor, tapi bagiku itulah sumber kehidupan dan makanan.

Segera kudatangi tempat sampah itu. Belum apa-apa, bau busuk langsung menyerang indera penciumanku. Tahan, Sakura! Kau harus ingat kelaparan yang mendera anakmu, Sasura.

Kulihat tumpukan sampah itu meminta untuk kukoyak. Baiklah. Seketika kuacak-acak sampah-sampah itu, kupilih satu persatu sampah apa yang sekiranya masih bisa dimakan. Ini menjijikkan, aku bahkan ingin muntah kalau tak ingat yang sedang kulakukan ini adalah demi anakku.

Kutemukan sepotong roti utuh dalam tempat sampah itu. Mengejutkan. Roti ini masih terbungkus rapi, tapi meskipun begitu, kudapati beberapa titik jamur di dalamnya. Apa aku harus memberikan roti basi ini pada anakku?

Sebenarnya aku tak tega, tapi aku sudah tak kuat kalau harus lagi berjalan mencari makanan. Dengan berharap roti ini tak mengandung racun ketika di makan, kubawa akhirnya makanan ini pulang.

Setidaknya, roti kecil ini bisa mengganjal perut Sasura.

BRUGGGH!

"Aaaww!" aku merintih menahan sakit saat seseorang menyenggolku hingga aku terjatuh menemui trotoar jalan yang kasar. Kulihat sikut lengan kananku mengeluarkan seciprat darah segar.

Orang itu tak menghiraukanku, ia terus saja berjalan mengacuhkanku yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Dari cara berjalannya yang sempoyongan dengan sebotol _win_e yang terpegang pada tangannya, dapat dipastikan pria itu sedang mabuk.

Sudahlah.

Tunggu! Lihat, Sakura, rambut merah itu... tak seorangpun yang memiliki rambut merah seperti itu selain anakmu, dan—

"Sasori!" kupanggil nama itu seraya berlari ke arahnya serta lekas memeluknya kencang, aku yakin dia Sasori… kekasihku yang hilang dulu. Aku tak mungkin salah mengenali wajah itu, terlebih bulatan abu-abu pada matanya yang amat kukenal. "Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon!"

Aku menangis. Air mataku dengan sempurna membasahi punggung tegap miliknya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak bergeming, aku agak heran mendapati tingkahnya. Kuhapus air mataku yang sudah membanjir, kubalikkan badannya menghadap ke arahku.

Wajah itu, benar, itu wajah Sasori seperti yang kukenal dulu. Kupegangi wajahnya itu, tak ada yang berubah. Ia tetap menjadi pemuda yang memesonaku setiap kali ia menatap mataku. Sepuluh tahun, ia pergi tanpa kabar. Kini, tak akan kubiarkan ia lepas dariku lagi. Kupeluk lagi pemuda itu, kali ini lebih erat.

BRUUGGGH!

"Aaaww!" aku terjatuh kala ia mendorongku kasar. "Sasori, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku Sakura, kau tak ingat aku?"

"Cih!" pemuda itu membuang ludah tepat di mukaku. "Kau pikir aku tak mengerti akal busukmu? Jangan menggodaku, dasar pelacur murahan!"

**JLEBBB!**

Hatiku tertusuk nyeri oleh ucapannya. Sasori? Mengapa kata-katanya begitu kasar terhadapku? Dia bukan Sasori, aku tak mengenal Sasori yang seperti itu. Sasori yang dulu selalu berkata santun, walaupun kepada seorang gelandangan sekalipun.

Kubangkit dari posisi terdudukku, kuhampirinya lekas. Sekali lagi, kusentuh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Dari wajahnya memang tak ada sedikitpun yang berubah, tapi sikapnya… sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sasori yang kukenal dulu.

"Kau kenapa, Sasori?" tanyaku hendak mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap pemuda yang sangat kukenal itu.

Dia menyingkirkan tanganku dengan kasar. Aku terkesiap mendapati sikapnya yang sangat keterlaluan itu, terlebih pada seorang wanita tak berdaya sepertiku.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuhku, aku tak segan-segan bertindak jauh lebih kasar daripada ini!"

Cukup. Hatiku benar-benar remuk sekarang. Sekian lama dia meninggalkanku, kukira dia merindukanku atau setidaknya dia mengecup keningku saat kita dapat bertemu lagi. Tapi, sebaliknya, yang kuterima adalah perbuatan yang bahkan tak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkanku yang sudah sungguhpun hancur, aku terkalut dalam emosi kekecewaan mendalam. Air mata senantiasa mengalir saat kurasakan tak ada cinta lagi dari pemuda itu terhadapku. Aku sakit hati. Jauh lebih sakit dari kelaparan ini.

Kukejar pemuda itu yang belum beranjak jauh dariku tersebut.

Saat aku sudah dekat dengannya, kutepuk pundaknya kemudian. Rasa itu masih sama, saat aku meremas pundak itu ketika ia merenggut kesucianku, sepuluh tahun silam.

"Kau lagi! Kau benar-benar pelacur yang tak bisa diajak bicara!" ucapnya seraya ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

BLAKKK!

Praaang!

"A—Aaawww! Apa-apaan kau ini!" pemuda itu merintih kesakitan saat kutendang dengan sekuat tenaga rudal kebanggaannya itu yang dulu dengan liarnya memasuki daerah terlarangku. Sasori terlihat terus memegang kejantanannya tersebut.

Botol _wine_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya terlepas dari tangannya dan serta-merta hancur berkeping-keping, sama seperti hatiku yang telah ia hancurkan. Sakit, ini memang terasa amat menyakitkan.

"Kau lupa, Sasori, saat kita bercinta… sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" tanyaku padanya. Setidaknya, aku masih menyimpan harapan agar ia bisa sedikit mengingat kejadian yang berhasil menciptakan seorang manusia baru ke dunia ini. "Aku melahirkan seorang anak dari perbuatan hina yang dulu kita lakukan!"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, pemuda itu tak kalah cepat untuk mundur menjauhiku meskipun dengan tergesa. Percuma, dia sudah terperangkap dalam jebakan yang telah kubuat. Pemuda itu tersudut pada sebuah dinding buntu. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, mencoba mencari celah agar pemuda itu bisa kembali hapal dengan senyumanku ini.

"Kau mau apa!" tanyanya sedikit berteriak padaku. Peluh yang meluncur dari pelipisnya sama seperti peluh yang tercipta saat ia menghimpit tubuh kecilku dengan perawakan kekarnya. "Kau mau uang, ambil saja!" dilemparkannya sejumlah lembaran uang ke arahku. Tapi aku tak membutuhkan itu.

Saat ini, pemuda itu benar-benar terpojok olehku.

Kuambil sebuah balok kayu yang lumayan besar yang berada di tempat itu.

BRAKKK!

Kuhantam pundaknya dengan keras menggunakan balok kayu tersebut.

"Aaaww! He-hentikan kubilang!" pemuda itu jatuh terduduk, ia meringis kesakitan. Beberapa tetes darah menyelinap keluar dari hidungnya. Aku senang melihat pemandangan itu, terlebih warna kental darah yang merah pekat itu persis sekali dengan warna rambutnya.

BRAKKK! BRAKKK!

Kuhantam lagi pundaknya bertubi-tubi tak kenal ampun. Aku akan berhenti… setelah ia mengingat kalau aku adalah Sakura, kekasihnya yang sempat tidur bersamanya, malam itu.

"Kubilang hen—"

BRAKKK!

Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, selain mengucapkan namaku, S-A-K-U-R-A.

BRUGGGH!

Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur, tak kudengar lagi rengekkan kesakitan dari bibirnya. Apa Sasori pingsan? Syukurlah. Karena… saat ia sadar nanti, bukan lagi dunia yang akan dilihatnya, tapi, tempat lain yang disebut neraka.

Kujambak rambut merahnya seraya membalikkan posisi tertelungkupnya ke posisi terlentang. Kulihat aliran darah segar menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Menggoda sekali. Segera kulumat bibir itu seraya menghilangkan tetes-tetes darah yang mengalir dari sana. Rasanya masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun silam, bibir itu senantiasa memberikan sensasi menggairahkan kepadaku.

Tapi, kali ini bukanlah sensasi gairah untuk bercinta, melainkan sensasi gairah untuk membunuhnya.

JLEBBB!

"AAAAARRRGGHH!" yang hanya kudengar adalah jeritan itu, teriakkan sekarat dari mulutnya.

Baru saja kutusuk perut pemuda itu dengan pecahan botol _wine_ yang sempat kupungut tadi. Kukira dia sudah mati sekarang. Tapi, belum cukup membuatku puas.

JLEBBB! JLEBBB!

Kuhantam perut itu berkali-kali dengan pecahan botol itu lagi. Darah merah itu menyembur keluar dari dalam perutnya, sama seperti cairan hangat yang dulu menyembur dari kejantanannya memenuhi daerah keperawananku. Kuicip bau anyir itu dari sana.

Aku berhasil membuat lubang baru pada tubuhnya, kali ini lubang itu bertempat pada pusat perutnya. Kukoyak lubang itu, mengacak-acak isian yang terkandung di dalamnya… sama seperti saat kukoyak tempat sampah untuk mencari makanan. Kurasakan jari-jemariku menyentuh benda-benda panjang dari dalam sana, seperti tali yang biasa kutemui pada jemuran pakaian. Kutarik paksa benda panjang itu keluar, seketika darah berceceran memenuhi tempat ini, sudah seperti lautan darah saja. Kuulur benda itu hingga benar-benar panjangnya tak terukur lagi.

Aku tahu nama benda itu… usus kerinduan seorang Haruno Sakura.

Kubuang benda panjang itu lalu, menyingkirkannya dari tubuh pemuda yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Kududuk kemudian di atas dadanya. Kubuka mulut pemuda itu lebar-lebar.

KREKEKKKK!

—sampai rahangnya terputus bahkan. Kumainkan rahang itu seraya menarik lidahnya yang sedari tadi terjulur-julur mencibirku. Ah, lidah ini minta kucabut!

KREKKK!

Berhasil! Dengan bantuan gigi atas dan bawah yang kucapitkan pada lidahnya, lidah pemuda itupun sekarang telah terpisah dari mulutnya. Aku senang bukan kepalang, karena hal ini mengingatkanku pada permainan lidah yang dulu kulakukan pada pemuda itu. Kuangkat lidah itu tinggi-tinggi, kusiapkan mulutku dibawahnya… tetes demi tetes kurasakan darah memasuki kerongkonganku.

Kubuang jauh-jauh lidah terkutuk itu.

Tunggu, kau lihat lehernya yang masih mulus itu? Oh, semakin menggoda untuk kupermainkan. Kujilat-jilat leher jenjang itu menggunakan lidahku, kutinggalkan sejumlah _saliva_-ku di sana.

JLEBBB! KREEKKEKKK!

Kuhantamkan pecahan botol itu pada lehernya yang kini juga sudah bersimbah darah, sedikit kuputar-putar beling itu di sana sehingga menimbulkan bunyi koyakkan yang sangat syahdu. Leher itu sudah tak bisa kuberi tanda ciuman lagi sekarang.

Aku kembali teringat pada lubang yang terdapat di pusat perutnya itu, ada sebuah benda yang aku lupa untuk mengambilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, kukoyak lagi lubang itu seraya meraba-raba benda yang ingin kujumpai. Sepertinya cukup mudah.

BREETTT!

Kucabut benda itu dari tempatnya. Lekas aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku semula. Kupegang benda itu erat-erat tak ingin melepaskannya dari genggamanku.

"Kau ingat, Sasori?" kutatap lekat kedua bola mata sewarna awan mendung miliknya yang sedang terbelalak itu, aku sudah tak menemukan kehidupan lagi di baliknya. "Kau pernah menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu kalau kau sudah tak mencintaiku, ingat?"

Aku sedang mencoba menyuruhnya untuk mengingat-ingat lagi ucapannya sepuluh tahun silam itu.

'_Bunuh aku, kalau sudah tak mencintaimu, Sakura!'_

—hal itu yang kau bilang. Tapi kurasa, kau bahkan sudah melupakannya.

Pluk!

Kujatuhkan lalu benda yang kuambil dari dalam isi perutnya itu ke dalam mulutnya yang sedari tadi menganga.

"Kau makan saja 'hati'-mu sendiri, setidaknya untuk mewakili anakmu yang sedang kelaparan!" kusunggingkan seringai puas, lalu beranjak meninggalkan bangkai itu.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Saya sudah membuat fic macam apa ini?

Ini fic gore pertama saya, maaf kalau kesan dark-nya belum kental terasa. Saya masih belajar untuk mebuat fic bertema rate-M begini. Rencananya saya mau buat _side story_ tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun yang tidak diceritakan dalam penpik ini, tapi menggunakan perspektif Sasori. Jujur, saya juga sempat kesusahan dalam membuat judul, untung dapat bantuan dari Tonton. #haguTonton

Berkenan review?

salam,_ Arionyxle_


End file.
